


The Eight-Fold LOLpath

by MixolydianGrey



Category: Buddhist Lore, LOLcats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 01:54:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1114158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MixolydianGrey/pseuds/MixolydianGrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm in ur dharma weel<br/>spokin' ur 8-fold path</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Eight-Fold LOLpath

**right view:**

WANT. Can haz? ATTACHMENT. OH NOES!!1!  
Sufferin kitteh is sufferin.

**right intention:**

worldly thingz: I renounsez tehm.  
mousies: I no nom nom nommin u no more.

**right speech:**

abusive speech: i abandonz it  
mai right speech. let me show you it. but only at the rite tiem.

**right action:**

mousies? rly not nom nom nommin u. srsly.  
also, ceeling cat sees whut i did ther, and iz no problem.

**right livelihood:**

monorail cat is on-line,  
an full of benevvoluns  
dis monorail cat don carry no gamblerz

**right effort:**

unwholesumness: DO NOT WANT  
wholesumness: WANT

**right mindfulness:**

Bare attention: I haz it.  
I see whut u did ther.

**right concentration:**

mousies? i not even thinkin of nom nom nommin u no more. srsly.  
(O NOES!!!1! Mai bliss haz rolled undr couch!)

Ah! Betr!

Ekwanimitee. I haz it again.

 

...and the two extra ones, **right knowledge:**

I see whut we did ther.

and **right liberation:**

Chop wood, carry water.  
Shred couch, hide cat toys.  
Liberated kitteh is liberated.


End file.
